Hecate's Knight Wolf
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Magic is a powerful and unpredictable thing, it takes a person with intelligence and imagination to use it properly. What will happen now that the Goddess of Magic has a child and Champion that is just as powerful and unpredictable as magic, how will the world of gods respond to a literal maelstrom of magic, let's find out! Naru/harem, elements of HP and PRMF
1. Hecate's Champion

Hey guys it is the 3headed-dragon here with another story, this one was inspired by Windstorm16's Dark Knight of Hogwarts, if you haven't read it then please go check it out because it's really good. Notice I said INSPIRED BY, meaning there will most likely be some similarities. To avoid anyone thinking that I stole his ideas for myself I've already talked to him about this story and he's given me the okay to go ahead with the story. Please enjoy.

"Hello" = talking

"_Hello_" = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

"**Hello**" = spell/dark voice/monster talking/attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Hecate's Knight Wolf

Chapter 1: Hecate's Champion

Hecate, Greek Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Trivial Knowledge, Necromancy, Ghosts, Night, and the Mist. She was a very beautiful woman with pale skin, vivid green eyes, hair that was as black as the night sky done in a high ponytail, a slender build, wide hips, a narrow waist, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a dark sleeveless gown with many rune designs on it, gold bracelets, and brown strappy sandals.

Currently Hecate was sitting in her house in the Underworld while thinking about everything that was going on. From what she was told by Persephone someone has stolen Hades's Helm of Darkness and he was PISSED. Hecate said she'd help get it back since she was good friends with both Hades and Persephone and she knew the perfect person to help look for the Helm. Her demigod son and Champion, Naruto Uzumaki. The only problem she had with asking him to help with this situation was the fact that she would have to reveal his existence and she really didn't want to do that, especially since she knew that most of the Olympians don't trust her.

Thinking about her son, her special little boy, Hecate couldn't help but smile with love and pride. From a very young age her little Naruto loved magic and even had a natural talent for it, he would sometimes use magic without even noticing. As he grew he started to manipulate the mist as well but this time he was more aware of the fact that HE was doing it, she had to laugh as she remembers the sheer joy and happiness on her special little boy's face as he jumped around shouting how magic was real and he was a Magic Boy. But then, like with most demigods, tragedy struck when he was 10 in the form of his father, Minato, being killed by monsters. She didn't know how monsters found her child but she was at least happy that Minato did in fact tell Naruto about her, because of this he wasn't all that surprised when she appeared in front of him and explained who she was. Hecate had planned to make Naruto her Champion since he showed potential to surpass even Gods in the use of magic but yet his heart was so pure and full of love, but first she needed to have him trained in the use of magic so she took him to his big sister Circe.

Circe didn't like him at all the first time they met despite him being her little brother, but that changed over time and he became someone she adored. Circe taught him everything she knew about magic along with Hecate sending books for the things Circe didn't know and Naruto soaked it all up like a sponge. By the time he was 13 there was nothing else Circe could teach him and Hecate made him her Champion, Circe had been sad about this as it meant her little brother would be leaving her but Naruto surprised her by promising to return to her. He had kept that promise because everytime he left on a mission for their mother he did indeed return to her.

Her son was now 16 and was a very accomplished sorcerer and warrior, she had many of his spoils of war from the many monsters he had slain over the years. It also helps that her son has made some powerful friends over his time traveling the world in order to complete his missions. Sighing to herself Hecate resigned herself to the fact that in order to help her friends she would have to reveal her son.

**SEA OF MONSTERS: CIRCE'S ISLAND**

Naruto Uzumaki was a rather handsome young man standing at 5'10 with lightly tanned skin, spiky black hair with blonde tips, vivid green eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore black combat boots, black cargo pants with silver stitching, a belt with a silver wolf skull buckle, a dark purple short sleeved muscle shirt, a dark purple leather jacket with a black trim and his mother's crossed torches on the back in gold with a silver wolf head under it, and around his neck is a cord necklace with a silver pendent of his mother's crossed torches.

Currently Naruto was sitting under a tree in a nice and quiet part of his big sister's island while reading through a book of spells. Despite being 16 and having been using magic for years now, learning new spells still got him as excited as a little kid all over again. But even though he was a very accomplished user of magic he was also a warrior, having mastered the use of a sword and shield should his magic ever fail him, though it hasn't so far. In fact he's even created some new spells that he was teaching to Circe, she was really excited to learn as she found his spells to be ones most wouldn't think of.

Naruto was taken from his thoughts when his pendent started to flash, showing him that his mother was trying to contact him. Tapping the pendent it projected an image of his mother's head and shoulders. [Hey Mom, how are you?]- asked Naruto.

[I'm fine sweetie, but I'm afraid that something really bad has happened and I need you to help sort things out.]- said Hecate.

[What's going on?]- asked Naruto.

[Well someone has stolen Hades's Helm of Darkness and he's pissed about it. Not to mention that according to Persephone Zeus and Poseidon have been fighting as it seems Zeus's Master Bolt has also been stolen.]- said Hecate.

Naruto's eyes widened at this information, two of the Big Three's symbols of power had been stolen, this was a very big problem. [You want me to get the Bolt and Helm back.]- said Naruto.

[No, I care not if Zeus should ever get his Master Bolt back, besides I have foreseen someone else returning it to him. I do want you to get Hades's Helm back though.]- said Hecate.

Naruto sighed at his mother's attitude towards Olympus but he couldn't say that he didn't understand it. He would be bitter too if he served faithfully for thousands of years and was still shown so little respect or trust, he hoped that someone would fix this one day. [Very well Mom, I'll get the Helm back.]- said Naruto while secretly planning to get the Bolt back as well, just in case.

[Good, but Naruto there is another part of this that worries me, it's time to reveal you to everyone.]-said Hecate.

[You mean.]- said Naruto unable to finish the sentence.

[Yes, it's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood.]- said Hecate.

[Can I at least bring my friends with me?]- asked Naruto.

[You can bring Catastros but leave your two creations on the island, you can summon them to aid you when you're on a quest or something.]- said Hecate.

[They have names Mom.]- said Naruto. Another skill Naruto picked up from his mother is monster creation, he's only made two so far but they were very powerful.

[Right, sorry Sweetie, but like I said you can summon Seilah and Albedo later.]- said Hecate.

[Alright, I'll head out after I tell Circe.]- said Naruto while dreading having that talk. His big sister was very protective of him and didn't like it when he left the island.

[Good luck my little Magic Boy.]- said Hecate with a smile.

[Thanks Mom, I'll talk to you later, bye.]- said Naruto quickly with his cheeks turning red as he tapped his pendant again and hung up the call. "Damnit, I'm 16 now why does she still have to call me that?" Naruto asked himself before standing up and walking towards is sister's spa. When he got there he waved to his sister's attendants who waved back with smiles on their faces, though his favorites among his sister's attendants were Reyna and her older sister Hylla. He knew they were Roman demigods but he didn't care, it's not like he was going to tell anyone and they were very close.

Soon he arrived at Circe's office and found her behind her desk going over some paperwork. Circe was a very beautiful woman with fair skin, long dark hair that was braided with threads of gold, green eyes, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a black silk dress that seems to have dark animal shadows running across it, gold sandals, and the same necklace as him.

"Ah Bother, what brings you to my office today?" asked Circe.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving on another quest for Mom." said Naruto.

"Oh really, well then how long will you be gone this time?" asked Circe.

"I don't know, this quest requires I go to Camp Half-Blood." said Naruto.

That bit of information shocked and disturbed Circe as she honestly never wanted her little brother to go to that camp in fear that he would never come back. He had proven himself to be one of the only trustworthy men in the world and she didn't want him to leave or for him to be corrupted by the children at the camp, mostly by the boys there. "WHAT, what could be so important that you need to go there!?" asked Circe.

"Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades's Helm of Darkness have been stolen." said Naruto.

"...Okay that's a good reason, but I still don't like it." said Circe.

"I know you don't but this is really important." said Naruto.

"Fine, but I want you to promise me two things. First promise me that you'll be careful and second promise me that you won't allow anyone's opinion to influence you." said Circe. She knew that Naruto didn't like to judge people on past actions, believing that "it's not what we have done but what we chose to do now that defines us", though he did have a little difficulty following his own words when it came to some of the Gods, mostly Hera after what she did to their sister.

"I promise Circe." said Naruto causing Circe to sigh in relief. She would normally force someone to swear on the River Styx but she knew that a regular promise from Naruto was just as good, the young man would rather die than break a promise, "death before dishonor" as he liked to say.

"Good, I assume the girls will be going with you." said Circe.

"No, Seilah and Albedo will not be coming with me. Mother said not to bring them right away and now that I think about it I understand why. This will be my first time at the camp and my first action being bringing monsters into the camp would not leave a good impression." said Naruto with Circe nodded in understanding.

With that done Naruto went about saying goodbye and hugging all the attendants, his hug with Reyna and Hylla lasting longer than the others, and his talk with Seilah and Albedo was difficult since those two really hated it when he went places without them. He was able to soothe them by promising to summon at least one of them if he should need them for anything. Now though he found himself in an open field looking for his trusty steed, Catastros. His search came to an end when Catastros came galloping up to him once the horse had sensed his presence, Catastros was an all black stallion with yellow eyes and armor on its head.

"Hey there Catastros, you ready for another trip?" asked Naruto. Catastros simply looked into Naruto's eyes and stomped one of his hooves on the ground a few times causing Naruto to smirk. "Glad to see you're so eager, let's go." said Naruto before climbing up onto Catastros. Catastros then started running while Naruto held his hand out. "**Uthe Sastos**!" said Naruto as a purple magic circle appeared in front of them before they ran through it.

Moments later they appeared coming out of the magic circle in a forested area. The first thing they saw was a woman being held up by the Minotaur, two boys, one standing and one on the ground out cold with goat legs, and then they saw the woman be squeezed by the Minotaur until she turned into gold dust. After that Naruto saw the boy that was standing have a look of despair on his face before facing down the Minotaur, Naruto smirked at the fact that the boy suddenly grew a backbone but he wasn't going to let the boy fight the Minotaur on his own so he quickly had Catastros charge towards the Minotaur. While charging towards the Minotaur Naruto summoned his signature weapon into his left hand, a purple, black, silver, and gold shield which doubled as a sheath for his saber of the same color scheme. Naruto then saw the boy use the Minotaur's head as a springboard while also breaking off one of its horns in the process, the Minotaur rounded on the boy and was about to strike at him but instead that was when Naruto road by and sliced the back of the Minotaur's leg causing it to roar in pain.

Naruto got off of Catastros and stood next to the boy. Now that he was right next to him Naruto saw that the boy had fair skin, black hair, seafoam green eyes, and a lean build. For clothes he wore black All Stars, jeans, a white T-shirt, and a gray hoodie. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Um….yeah, I'm okay. Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Naruto, you?" asked Naruto.

"Percy Jackson." said Percy.

"Well it's nice to meet you Percy but we can properly introduce ourselves after we kill this beast." said Naruto as he unsheathed his knight saber. Percy nodded and tightened his grip on the Minotaur horn.

The Minotaur turned on the boys with rage in its eyes but it was putting more weight on its left leg as it was the right leg that Naruto sliced. It tried to charge at them them but due to its injured leg it was more of a fast limp, because of this it was easy for both Percy and Naruto to dodge its attempt to impaled them on its remaining horn. It reached out in order to try and grab Naruto with its right hand but instead of grabbing Naruto it got three of its fingers cut off causing it to roar in pain. Percy then ran up and started stabbing it in the side with its own horn, the Minotaur took a swing at Percy but he ducked under it and continued to stab at the beast.

Soon the Minotaur fell to its knees while being supported by its one good arm. Percy and Naruto stood in front of the Minotaur with their weapons at the ready before they stabbed into it, Percy hitting it in the heart while Naruto got it between its eyes. The Minotaur didn't even get to roar one last time before it turned into gold dust and blew away. With the beast gone the adrenaline started to fade away and all the stress hit Percy at once and he passed out, though thankfully Naruto was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Catastros." said Naruto causing the horse to trot over to Naruto. Naruto laid Percy across Catastros's sadle before doing the same to the other boy who turned out to be a satyr. With that done Naruto led Catastros up the hill and into the valley below where there was a farmhouse waiting. Naruto felt it as they passed through a magical barrier that he remembered his mother told him surrounded the camp. After a little bit a centaur trotted up with a young girl next to him, seeing this Naruto sheathed his saber back into his shield and then sent the shield away, this caught the attention of both the centaur and the girl.

"Greetings young demigod, I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and I congratulate you on making it here safely." said the now named Chiron before a look of worry came across his face when he saw Percy.

"The boy is more tired than anything so don't worry about him too much, I believe he had more difficulty getting here than I did." said Naruto.

"I see, would you mind helping to take them to the infirmary?" asked Chiron.

"Not at all, lead the way." said Naruto. As they were walking he noticed the girl that came with Chiron kept taking glances at him. Now that he looked at her he saw that she had fair skin, blonde hair styled in princess curls, light gray eyes, a slender build, high B low C-cup breasts, and round ass. For clothes she wore an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood", a pair of jeans, and black trainers. Once they reached the Big House Naruto helped Chiron take both boys to the infirmary, after that they were right back outside with Chiron standing in front of him.

"Thank you for your help young one, may I have your name and whether or not you know who your godly parent is?" asked Chiron.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto before the symbol of Hecate appeared above his head. "And I'm the son and Champion of Hecate." said Naruto.

* * *

Well there you have the first chapter of Hecate's Knight Wolf, I hope you liked it. Now to clear up a few things. Naruto's last name is Uzumaki instead of Namikaze because Hecate disguised herself as Kushina when she met Minato and pretty much demanded that Naruto have her last name. Naruto doesn't have chakra but it is replaced by magic. There aren't too many spells in Percy Jackson that actually have names so expect there to be spells from Harry Potter.

Yes Naruto can create monsters in this story much like how his mother created Vampires. His first two creations are Albedo (Overlord) and Seilah (Fairy Tail), I picked those two not just because they're beautiful but also because in their canon worlds they were both in some way created by humans. If you have any other creatures you would like to see Naruto create then feel free to let me know through either PM or review. If your creature comes from a show please tell me what show they come from so that I can look them up.

Harem

Reyna, Hylla, Clarisse, Albedo, Seilah

Alright I'm doing something different this time involving the harem. This time there will be NO MAYBE LIST, but don't misunderstand because the harem is bigger than what you see, I've just decided that this time I'll add the girls as I write so that way it'll be a bit of a surprise as to who gets with Naruto.

With that being said please feel free to suggest anyone for the harem, demigod, God, Titian, hell even Primordial! I'm not saying that they'll be in but I'll give them some thought, **Oh before I forget there is one limitation and that involves Annabeth and Rachel, Naruto can have one of them but not both Percy will get the one that isn't with Naruto. **

Merry Christmas Everyone and I hope you have a Happy New Year!

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. A Knight's time in Camp

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of Hecate's Knight Wolf. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter so much and I hope you like this one just as much. A guest reviewer asked me about Naruto's age and said that he should be younger. My answer to this is no, simply because in my stories where the characters are usually under the age of 15 I tend to make them older. An example of this is that all of my Naruto stories have him be 15 or older before the story really starts. In the Percy Jackson world the characters are also older being either 14 or older simply because I don't want them being damn 11-12 years old and having to save the world. Demigod or not you just don't have the mindset to deal with all the godly shit that goes on. So in my Percy Jackson stories the Prophecy doesn't have an age.

To answer a few other things asked by Reviewers, no Naruto will not become evil, I'm not telling you if Naruto has or hasn't made contact with other pantheons, and when I said you can name any god, primordial, or whatever for the harem I meant that they can be from any pantheon as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: A Knight's time in Camp

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto was currently sitting outside of the Big House waiting for Chrion to come back with someone to show him around, this normally would have happened yesterday but it was already really late when he showed up so he had to sleep in the Big House and the tour would take place in a few minutes. Looking over to the side he noticed a bunch of campers trying to get Catastros into the stables but the horse wouldn't move, he couldn't help but chuckle at this as he knew just how stubborn his trusty steed could be. He knew they wouldn't be able to move him since Catastros was stronger than 100 men, well they might be able to get him to move if there was a nice female horse at the stables.

The sound of Chiron's hooves hitting the ground caught his attention, turning towards the sound he found Chiron approaching with a young woman at his side. Said young woman was about as tall as he was with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length straight messy brown hair, brown eyes, a muscular but still feminine build, mile long toned legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a toned ass, and high C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black boots, black jeans, a sleeveless orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and a black vest.

"Naruto I would like for you to meet Clarisse La Rue, she'll be the one showing you around the camp." said Chiron.

"So you're the new meat that came in last night." said Clarisse while looking Naruto up and down.

"I guess so, it's nice to meet you Clarisse." said Naruto.

"Yeah whatever, let's go since I don't have all day to show you around." said Clarisse.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her attitude but dismissed it, he was about to follow her until he noticed one of the campers about to try and hop on Catastros's back. "One moment please, HEY I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WAS YOU!" yelled Naruto. His warning came too late as the camper sat down and Catastros immediately started to buck until the camper went flying off and hit the ground hard causing everyone that saw it to wince. "That had to hurt, Catastros!" called Naruto. Hearing his name being called caused the horse to move towards Naruto, uncaring to the fact that he was dragging some campers behind him. "Sorry about Catastos Chiron, he rarely listens to anyone other than me." said Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto, just try to get him to stay at the stables when Clarisse takes you to see them." said Chiron. Naruto nodded at this before he and Catastros followed after Clarisse.

Clarisse showed Naruto the lake, the volleyball court, the climbing wall, the strawberry field, the fully stocked forest which greatly interested Naruto, and when they got to the stables it wasn't too hard to get Catastros to stay, especially after he saw a brown female pegasus. Now Naruto and Clarisse were at a large half circle of 12 cabins, though most of them didn't even look like cabins. "Alright listen closely because I'm only going to explain this once, there are 12 cabins here at camp one for each of the Olympians and only their kids are aloud to stay in the cabin. Cabin 1 belongs to Zues and is empty, Cabin 2 belongs to Hera because she'd bitch if she didn't have one, Cabin 3 belongs to Poseidon and is empty, Cabin 4 belongs to Demeter, Cabin 5 belongs to Ares, Cabin 6 belongs to Athena, Cabin 7 belongs to Apollo, Cabin 8 belongs to Artemis and is used by her hunters whenever they have to come here, Cabin 9 belongs to Hephestus, Cabin 10 belongs to Aphrodite, Cabin 11 belongs to Hermes, and Cabin 12 belongs to Dionysus. Any questions?" asked Clarisse.

"Which cabin are you from?" asked Naruto.

"Cabin 5, Ares is my father." said Clarisse with a smirk.

"I see, that actually explains a lot." said Naruto.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Clarisse with narrowed eyes and her fists clenched.

"You carry yourself differently than most people, despite being in a place that is supposed to be a safe place for demigods your guard is up like you're expecting to be attacked. Your muscles aren't huge like a bodybuilder nor are they small as if you only work out to keep your figure, your muscles are for actual use rather than show. Despite being slightly guarded you carry yourself with confidence in your every step, in other words you carry yourself like a warrior which is something you would expect from a child of Ares." said Naruto not at all bothered by her attitude which in all honesty was another thing most expected from a child of Ares.

"Oh." said Clarisse as she really wasn't expecting him to say all of that. "You know if you had blonde hair and gray eyes I'd think you were a son of Athena. Hey are you claimed or unclaimed?" asked Clarisse.

"I'm claimed, I'm the son and Champion of Hecate." said Naruto.

"Wait really!?" asked Clairsse getting a nod from Naruto. "Well you'll still have to stay in Hermes Cabin since he takes in all demigods." said Clairsse.

"Alright but before I go and meet them I'd like to spar with you." said Naruto.

That greatly surprised Clarisse as she was getting ready to dunk his head in a toilet due to being new to camp but beating the crap out of him in a spar sounded even better! The best part was that since he asked for the spar she wouldn't get in trouble when he got hurt. "Sure just let me go get my equipment." said Clarisse before running off. Naruto paid zero attention to the campers currently looking at him like he was crazy.

It only took a few minutes before Naruto found himself standing across from Clarisse, who now had a short sword, a shield, and some leather armor, while around them the other demigods had gathered to watch. Clarisse had wanted to use her spear but decided against it since the last time she used it outside of capture the flag Chiron had given her extra chores to do, she then became confused when she noticed Naruto didn't have any gear on him.

"Hey, why don't you have anything if you wanted to spar?" asked Clarisse. Instead of answering verbally Naruto simply summoned his shield and saber then unsheathed his saber. "...Oh." said Clarisse.

The two simply stared at each other for a minute, sizing each other up, before at some unknown signal they charged at each other. Meeting in the middle they each swung their swords and the sound of their blades clashing rang through the air, it actually caused some of the campers to flinch. Clarisse and Naruto lost themselves in their spar as they continued to swing at each other with each of them either blocking the other's attack with their shield or parrying it. Clarisse stabbed at Naruto but instead of blocking like she expected he side stepped her causing her to over extend. Naruto took advantage of this and swung his saber at her, he was not expecting her to roll through her missed attack and end up going under his attack and quickly standing up behind him, luckily he was able to quickly turn and block her slash with his shield.

Naruto then knocked her blade to the side and the spartan kicked her in the chest causing her to stumble back and drop her sword. She expected for Naruto to have his sword at her neck but instead he stood there looking at her. "Pick it up." said Naruto.

"You're just going to let me pick up my sword?" asked Clarisse.

"There is no glory in defeating an unarmed opponent." said Naruto.

With that said Clarisse picked up her sword and the two started clashing again. Those watching the spar were really impressed with Naruto's ability to keep up with Clarisse, who was one of the camp's best fighters. Clarisse managed to land two shield bashes on Naruto forcing him to stumble back but then quickly blocking Clarisse's follow up slash. Naruto was really impressed with Clarisse's skill, he wasn't arrogant or anything but he knew he himself was very skilled with his weapons, he hasn't had a good fight like this since he ran into that one Hunter of Artemis. Clarisse was having a blast as even her brothers didn't give her this much of a fight, sure she wished she was using her spear but this was still fun as she had not expected the newbie to be this good.

The campers that were watching were cheering like crazy as to them the fight was really exciting, their cheering had actually got Chiron and Annabeth to come over and see what all the commotion was about. Chiron was about to stop the fight but one of the campers explained that Naruto had requested a spar from Clarisse. While reluctant he allowed the spar to continue since Naruto did ask for it and Clarisse didn't force it on him, plus this would really allow him to see what the Champion of Hecate could do. Annabeth was analyzing Naruto as he fought Clarisse to see if either he or the one currently sleeping would be the one to finally allow her to go on a quest. Soon though the fight came to an end with Naruto having his sword at Clarisse's neck.

"It looks like I win." said Naruto while making sure to keep his sword at her neck until he knew for sure that she accepted defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, you win. I expect a rematch later." said Clarisse with a smirk.

"I look forward to sparring with you again." said Naruto.

"That was an excellent show of skill Naruto, I'm impressed." said Chiron coming up to Naruto with Annabeth next to him.

"Thank you Chiron." said Naruto.

"Hmmm, Naruto would you be willing to help train some of the other campers in swordsmanship?" asked Chiron believing the campers could learn a lot from Naruto.

"Sure, I don't see why not." said Naruto. Chiron nodded at this before trotting off to take care of some other things. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked Naruto after seeing that the girl he saw last night did not leave with Chiron.

"I just had a few questions I wanted to ask you, I'm Annabeth Chase by the way." said Annabeth.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ask away." said Naruto.

"Is it true that you're the son and Champion of Hecate?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes it is true." said Naruto.

"Where have you been as it's rare for demigods to come to camp when they're your age?" asked Annabeth.

"I've been living with my sister Circe." said Naruto.

"Have you been on quests?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, many of them." said Naruto.

"What were they like?" asked Annabeth.

"She mostly just had me hunt down monsters since she uses the parts they drop for potions and things like that." said Naruto. He left out that he would also use those parts so that he could create monsters.

"Why did you come to camp if you were living with Circe?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm on a mission from my mom and it required that I be revealed to the gods, this was the best way to do so." said Naruto.

"What's your mission!?" asked Annabeth.

"I can't tell you that, at least not yet." said Naruto.

"Do Empousai attack you or do they leave you alone do to being the son of their master?" asked Annabeth.

"They did attack me at first but they have stopped after I showed I was not afraid to fight back and Mom warned them about attacking me." said Naruto. While the Empousai were loyal to Hecate due to her creating them, that loyalty did not extend to her children unless they proved themselves worthy of it. Naruto had done just that by proving his strength multiple times, Hecates's warning was just that if Naruto got annoyed with them enough she would not protect them.

Annabeth's little Q&A with Naruto continued for a few minutes before they finally went their separate ways. Annabeth going to her cabin to think on the things Naruto had told her, while Naruto went to get to know those of Cabin 11.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The last two days were rather entertaining for Naruto, he had spent most of his time doing camp activities and getting to know the other campers. He had even met some of his claimed brothers and sisters since like Clarisse had told him, even though they were claimed since Hecate doesn't have a cabin they had to stay in the Hermes Cabin. Naruto noticed that while some of them seemed fine with this, only really being uncomfortable with the fact that the cabin didn't have too much space for everyone, some of them were really angry with the whole situation. This worried him a bit but he chose not to address it for now as he had to worry about keeping the gods from going to war, though staying with Cabin 11 did make him glad he kept all of his things magically stored away so that the children of Hermes couldn't steal his stuff.

Naruto had also had a rematch with Clarisse which she ended up winning. During the spar Naruto noticed that she was stronger than she was when they first sparred and this greatly excited him. Clarisse turned out to be one of those people that got better after every fight they had and this greatly excited Naruto's warrior spirit as Clarisse proved to be a great challenge for him to fight against. The daughter of Ares was honestly surprised that Naruto wasn't upset that he lost to her and was actually more excited to spar with her again, Clarisse had to admit that she greatly enjoyed sparring with Naruto.

Naruto also met a beautiful girl named Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite and Clarisse's best friend. Silena was actually very different from the rest o f her siblings as while she did care about her appearance she wasn't overly obsessed with it. He had met her when he went to check on Catastros in the stables and found her tending to the pegasi, Catastros had apparently taken a great liking to the female known as Chestnut.

Currently Naruto was heading for the Big House in order to check on Percy, the boy hadn't woken up yet. When he arrived at the Big House he was surprised to see that Percy had finally woken up and was sitting with Chiron and Mr. D. Naruto had met Mr. D a couple of times and was more than happy to stay out of the grumpy god's way, this made the grumpy god a little happier as at least one demigod knew when to leave someone alone. "Ah Naruto, what can I do for you?" asked Chiron when he noticed Naruto.

"Hello Chiron, I was actually just coming to see if Percy had woken up yet." said Naruto.

"Well as you can see he has indeed woken up and I was actually about to show him around the camp, care to join us?" asked Chiron.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do right now." said Naruto.

With that Naruto followed Percy and Chiron around camp, though he wasn't really paying attention since he knew his way around camp pretty well. He was actually going over a mental checklist of the ingredients he had for the monsters he planned on making. "_Hmm, I actually have a good amount of what I need and I'm sure I can get the rest in time. In fact I only really need two more ingredients and two of them will be ready to be finished_." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then came out of this thoughts when he heard laughter, looking around he saw that Chiron was gone, Annabeth had shown up at some point, and Percy had apparently tripped and fell before then asking a question that caused everyone to laugh. He also noticed Luke standing next to Percy, Naruto honestly had a bad feeling about Luke but for the life of him couldn't figure out why, he did decide to keep an eye out for Luke since his gut has never wronged him before.

"Come on Percy I'll show you the volleyball court." said Annabeth.

"But I've already-" said Percy.

"Lets go!" said Annabeth as she dragged Percy off with Naruto quickly following. "You have to do better than that Percy." said Annabeth when they got away from Cabin 11.

"Excuse me?" asked Percy.

"Ugh, I can't believe I thought you could be the one." said Annabeth.

"Hey I don't even completely know what's going on here, all I know is that I fought some bull guy and now I'm being told that my dad is some god!" said Percy with irritation pouring off of him.

"Don't talk like that, you don't know how many of us wish to get the chance you had." said Annabeth.

"What, the chance to get killed!" yelled Percy.

"To kill a monster, to prove ourselves to our parents." said Annabeth.

"Alright enough, both of you. Annabeth you must remember that Percy is new to all of this and it will take some time for all of this to sink in for him. Percy I understand that this is a lot for you to take all at once and you've been through a lot but you need to calm down as taking your frustrations out on others will solve nothing." said Naruto.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" asked Percy.

"I was basically raised in this life, it would be weird if I was unsettled by this. Though from what I can gather your mother told you nothing of this world in order to protect you." said Naruto.

"How does not telling me I'm a demigod protect me?" asked Percy.

"Demigods produce a scent that monsters can smell, the scent becomes stronger depending on how strong the demigod is and if they know that they are a demigod." said Naruto.

The trio continued to walk around the camp until they ran into a familiar daughter of Ares. "Hey Chase you ready to be crushed in capture the flag?" asked Clarisse.

"Please Clarisse, I already have victory planed out." said Annabeth.

"You be saying that when you're beaten into the ground." said Clarisse.

"Oh go polish your spear." said said Annabeth.

"Phrasing." said Naruto.

"I will so that it can be nice and shiny when I run you through with it." said Clarisse.

"Phrasing." said Naruto. Annabeth then spoke in Greek, using a phrase that meant "Go to the crows", he honestly didn't expect Annabeth to have such a dirty mouth.

"Oh sup Naruto, you up to have another spar later?" asked Clarisse.

"Sure, I'm ready when you are." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Um guys, who is this?" asked Percy.

"Percy Jackson meet Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." said Annabeth. Clarisse's chest puffed up in pride.

"The War God?" asked Percy.

"That's right, is there a problem?" asked Clarisse.

"No, it explains the smell." said Percy.

Naruto facepalmed at this, he could not figure out why Percy had said that. There was absolutely no reason to start a fight here and Percy had just met Clarisse and yet here he was starting a fight.

"What was that Prissy!?" asked Clarisse.

"It's Percy." said Percy.

"Whatever, you know we have a little initiation for newbies around here so you'll be coming with me!" said Clarisse as she caught Percy in a headlock and dragged him off to the bathrooms.

"Aren't you going to help him?" asked Annabeth.

"He picked a fight with someone he just met, no I'm not going to help him." said Naruto. A few moments later there was an explosion in the bathrooms as Clarisse came flying out with a torrent of water following her though Percy seemed to be bone dry. "_Well if that isn't a big fat clue as to who his father is then I don't know what is_." Naruto thought to himself.

"YOU'RE DEAD PRISSY, DO YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!" yelled Clarisse while being soaked in toilet water. Naruto helped her up then with a simple wave of his hand Clarisse found herself dry, she gave him a nod of thanks before storming off.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked to Percy.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to get my head dunked in the toilet." said Percy. Annabeth brought her hand to her chin and gained the look of someone deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Annabeth?" asked Naruto.

"I'm thinking that I want the both of you on my team." said Annabeth.

"Well I'm alright with that and with what Percy just did I don't think being on Clarisse's team is an option for him." said Naruto.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Percy.

"Every Friday the camp plays capture the flag and this time the leader are Cabin 5 and Cabin 6." said Annabeth.

"Oh, well okay." said Percy.

"Well I'll leave you two to do whatever, if you need me I'll be in the fully stocked forest." said Naruto, planning to not only keep his skills sharp but also get more ingredients for his monster creations.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

In the last couple of days things have been fairly normal, well as normal as a camp full of demigods can be. When it came to camp activities Naruto found it amusing to watch Percy try things out, with forging Naruto found that Percy wouldn't be a blacksmith any time soon while he himself was at least descent. Rock climbing was alright but Percy did almost catch fire with the climbing wall started spewing lava, archery showed that Percy was dangerous to everyone except his target especially when he almost shot Chiron's tail off. To Naruto this just proved his theory on who Percy's father was, after all Artemis had cursed all his children to suck with a bow and arrow. Then came running with the wood nymphs, which nobody won against, Percy was a bit upset that he lost to a tree but the nymphs assured him that they had lots of practice running from lust crazed gods. Naruto honestly didn't like the fact that nymphs were harassed so much by the gods simply because they were beautiful, in fact he had been coming up with a few spells that would protect them from even the gods if their advances were unwanted.

Percy turned out to be really good at anything dealing with water such as swimming, canoeing, and diving. Again Naruto figured this should have been a huge clue as to who was Percy's father but everyone seemed to ignore the signs right in front of them, he figured no one wanted to believe another of the big three had broken their vow. Then there was sword fighting which Percy seemed to be a natural as long as he had a perfectly balanced sword, he had even managed to beat Luke once, though to be fair Luke wasn't trying all that hard. Naruto mostly spent the sword fighting class sparring with Clarisse while also helping the campers with their forms.

Currently Naruto was sitting under a tree reading through a spell book from him mom. He couldn't do much today since capture the flag was later today so he decided to go over his spell book and relax. He had actually used this book to show some of his siblings here in camp a few spells that were great for pranks. His reading was interrupted when Percy walked up to him. "Hey Percy, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Luke asked me to come get you since the game will be starting soon, apparently Hermes Cabin is teamed with Athena Cabin." said Percy.

Naruto smirked at this since this was basically a small scale battle simulation, he could feel his blood pumping already. "Oh this is going to be fun." said Naruto.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter two, I hope you liked it. The only real action was the Naruto vs Clarisse spar while the rest was more build up. The next chapter will be the game along with Percy's claiming.

As far as the whole Rachel and Annabeth thing goes you guys have been pretty even on which one you want so I'm taking Naruto build up with Annabeth a little slower since I'm not sure she'll end up with him. The thing a lot of you are saying with RAchel is that she is supposed to be the oracle, to this I say it's Fanfiction trust and believe that I've already thought of a way around that.

**Harem**

Reyna, Hylla, Clarisse, Albedo, Seilah

remember there is no maybe list, the girls you see up top are those that are for sure in the harem, you won't know who else will be added until I decide to tell you. Until then feel free to suggest whoever you want.

**Naruto's created monsters**

Albedo (Overlord), Seilah (Fairy Tail), more to be revealed as the story continues

Remember to tell me what show, game, or whatever they come from so that I can look them up.

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Capture the Flag and Monsters in Camp

Hey guys welcome to Chapter 3! I love the fact that you guys like the story so much and I hope you like this chapter just as much. I also want to thank all of my loyal readers for their continued support of my work, you guys rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 3: Capture the Flag and Monsters in Camp

Naruto was currently watching as Luke helped Percy put on some armor for the capture the flag game, he himself had chosen not to wear the armor but did have a blue armband on his right arm in order to show who's team he belonged to. Once Percy was suited up and had his sword and shield the two went to find Annabeth since she was the captain of the blue team.

"Hey, any advice or magical items you can lend me for this?" asked Percy while adjusting his helmet after they found Annabeth.

Annabeth's hand moved to her pocket but she didn't pull anything out. Naruto noticed this and his magical senses told him that she did indeed have a magical item, but he said nothing about it as it belonged to her so it was up to her if she wanted to give it to others or not. "No items but for advice I would say that you need to avoid Clarisse's spear as it has the power to electrocute people." said Annabeth getting Percy to pale at the thought of being electrocuted on top of being impaled. "Don't worry too much about it though, as a child of Athena I always have a plan for victory." said Annabeth.

**MINUTES LATER**

Naruto and Percy found themselves by a creek as Annabeth had assigned them to patrol this area. They could actually hear the fighting going on from where they were and Percy was understandably irritated since it seemed like Annabeth had benched them. Naruto on the other hand figured that Annabeth placed them in this area for a reason, after all Percy was a natural sword fighter and she had seen him spar with Clarisse multiple times so it made no sense for her to simply waste their talent. A few moments later Clarisse and three of her brothers came out of the forest and looked ready for a fight.

"There he is, crush Prissy, I'll take care of Naruto!" ordered Clarisse.

"Well Percy it seems that your wish for excitement has come true. Are you ready for this?" asked Naruto as he readied his saber and shield.

"Damnit, I really wish I hadn't been complaining now. As far as being ready goes, I don't think I have a choice in the matter." said Percy.

"Don't worry I've got your back." said Naruto which actually calmed Percy a bit.

Just as the boys got ready for the 2 vs 4 fight Clarisse and her brothers did the exact opposite of what she had ordered. Clarisse went after Percy while Naruto had to deal with her three brothers. "Sorry Naruto, I'll spar with you later but for right now I need to crush Prissy!" said Clarisse through gritted teeth. She had really wanted the chance to fight Naruto using her spear but decided to get revenge against Percy for soaking her in toilet water.

Naruto simply grunted in response since he was busy blocking three different sword strikes. It was easy to tell that the three boys weren't as good as Clarisse but the fact that they were attacking together was making up for their lack of skill. It also didn't help that he couldn't completely focus on them since he was trying to keep an eye on Percy. So far percy seemed to be holding his own against Clarisse, his natural talent with a sword shining through, but she was slowly gaining the upper hand showing that hard work and training trumped natural talent. Naruto then quickly used his saber to block an attack from his right and his shield to block an attack from the left, seeing the third brother coming straight for him while both his arms were busy so to counter this he spartan kicked the boy in the chest, knocking him on his back. He then quickly fell back into a roll cause the two boys he was holding off to stumble into each other, Naruto quickly got up and knocked both of them away with a hard shield bash.

Looking back over to Percy he saw that the boy was now standing in the creek and was now besting Clarisse. Once again this was a huge give away as to who his father was but again he decided to say nothing. He watched as Percy managed to break Clarisse's spear before noticing that Carisse's brothers were getting up, he prepared to fight them again but before he could Luke came running by with the flag.

"It was a trick, STOP HIM!" yelled Clarisse. Despite this though Luke made it across the border with the flag causing it to change color, signalling that Team Athena had won the game. Looking over to Clarisse Naruto could see that she was seething at not only losing the game but also because of her broken spear. Walking over to her Naruto picked up her broken spear and used a simple spell in order to repair it, getting Clarisse to look shocked at him.

"I'll be waiting for the spar you owe me." said Naruto. Clarisse smirked at this but nodded as well, it was then that they saw Annabeth appear after taking off her baseball cap that made her invisible. "Glad you finally decided to show yourself Annabeth." said Naruto.

"You knew I was here?" asked Annabeth in surprise.

"I have the ability to sense magical items." said Naruto. Annabeth nodded at this as it made sense that he could do that with who his mother is. This ability only worked for items that were within range of his senses which as of right now wasn't that far, maybe 40 yards in diameter.

"Hey, you used me as bait!" said Percy with irritation clear in his voice.

"Well yes and no, I knew that Clarisse would be focused on either fighting Naruto again or getting revenge against you so I paired the two of you together and sent you to an out of the way location. After watching Naruto and Clarisse spar a couple of times I knew that he would be capable of handling Clarisse if she came after him or handling anyone she brought with her if she went after you. Either way you were covered in some way and in the end my plan was a success." said Annabeth.

Naruto shook his head at this before everyone got quiet once they heard a loud growl. Everyone looked around for the source of the sound until they saw it, a bear sized gray dog looking creature with burning red eyes, eyes that were firmly locked on Percy. Before anyone could react to seeing it the beast lunged at Percy, its teeth bared and ready to sink into the boy's flesh, only for its head to go flying into the air as its body crashed into the ground. Everyone looked to see that Naruto had managed to move in front of Percy and sliced off the beasts head with his saber. "Are you alright Percy?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah….yeah I'm fine." said Percy recovering from seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"That was a Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment, but how did it get into camp, it shouldn't have been able to get past the barrier!?" asked Annabeth.

"The only way it could have gotten past the barrier is if it was summoned from inside." said Naruto. Before anyone could comment on what Naruto said Percy stepped out of the creek and then started to glow before a ghost image of a trident appeared over his head.

"No way, I thought it would be Zues." said Annabeth.

Naruto couldn't help but deadpan at her. "Yes because everyone knows Zues just loves making toilets explode, anything to due with water sports, his children can't shoot a bow and arrow to save their lives because they were cursed by his daughter, and his children instantly become way better at fighting when they stand in water." said Naruto causing Annabeth to blush because with all that pointed out it really should have been obvious who Percy's father was.

"It is determined." said Chiron.

"What is determined?" asked Percy.

"You're father, you've been claimed Percy." said Naruto with Percy's eyes widening at this.

"My dad." said Percy looking up at the symbol above his head.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, and God of the Seas, hail Perseus Jackson, son of Posiedon!" said Chiron.

"Hail Perseus Jackson!" said the campers as they bowed to Percy, even Clarisse, though there was clear reluctance when she did it. Percy felt really uncomfortable with this but was relieved when he saw that at least Naruto wasn't bowing to him. What Percy didn't know was that Naruto didn't bow to anyone that didn't have his full respect, don't get him wrong he liked Percy well enough but he didn't fully respect the kid yet. Hell the list of people he bowed to was very short.

It was then that they all heard a lot more growls coming from the woods and they all became on guard. Moments later a bunch of Hellhounds came from the woods, they varied in size as some were the size of grizzly bears, some were the size of rhinos, and three were the size of garbage trucks.

"By the gods." was all Chiron could say to the sheer size of the pack of Hellhounds.

Before anything could be done or the Hellhounds could attack Naruto decided to deal with major threat first, or rather the three major threats first. Moving forward Naruto pointed his saber at the three huge Hellhounds. "**Containment**!" said Naruto as three cubes of energy enclosed the Hellhounds and cut them off from the rest of the pack. "The three largest ones are contained, everyone form up and watch each other's backs, fight them together and do not let them seperate you!" called out Naruto. The authority with which Naruto spoke caused everyone to do as he said without even realizing that they were doing it.

"**Magical Source, Mystic Force**!" chanted Naruto. Everyone saw a purple magic circle appear under Naruto's feet before rising over him, covering him in purple, silver, gold, and black knight like armor with silver wolf heads on his shoulders and his armored boots being rather elf like. "**Demigods, prepare for battle**!" ordered Naruto with his voice being much deeper thanks to his helmet. Once again the demigods did as he said with even realizing it, Percy placing himself on Naruto's right while Clarisse was on his left.

At that point the Hellhounds that weren't contained charged at the demigods and the demigods charged back and the battle between monsters and campers began. A variety of sounds fill the air; loud growls, thunderous barks, whimpers of pain, metal piercing flesh, grunts of exertion, cries of pain, and claws scratching against metal. The battle was fierce with every camper fighting with everything they have since they were fighting for their lives. Naruto quickly kill a Hellhound by thrusting his blade into its heart then looked off to the side where Aphrodite's children, except for Silena, had been since they didn't want to be involved in the game. He was glad to see that instead of worrying about their looks they had actually gathered the younger campers together and surrounded them in a protective circle. While this was great in theory, the problem was that Aphrodite's children, other than Silena, weren't fighters and therefore couldn't really protect the younger campers other than by being meat shields.

After bashing a Hellhound in the face with his shield Naruto pointed his saber at the children of Aphrodite. "**Protego Diabolica**!" said Naruto as a circle of blue flames appeared around them, it actually scared them a bit. "**Don't be afraid, the flames will only harm those that seek to harm you**!" called out Naruto before dodging a swipe from a Hellhound. As if to prove his point three Hellhounds tried to jump at them only to be destroyed by the flames.

Naruto continued killing every Hellhound that came near him while also keeping an eye on everyone else. He noticed that while some campers were injured they were at least being covered by the others. Annabeth was doing well as she focused mainly on dodging the Hellhounds and then counter attacking with critical hits using her knife, Silena showed just how different she was from her siblings as she used a mixture of speed, agility, and two daggers to weave in and out of the Hellhounds while delivering hits to vital areas. Unsurprisingly Clarisse was simply powering through the Hellhounds, her spear shocking and stabbing them, and she even used her shield to cave in some of their skulls. That was really impressive since caving in the skull of a Hellhound was no easy feat. Percy was doing well but it was clear to see that he was running out of steam, working his way over to Percy Naruto killed a Hellhound that was about to attack Percy from behind.

"**Percy, get the injured campers to the ring of fire where they'll be safe! Get others to help you if you must but they must be protected**!" said Naruto. Percy quickly nodded and ran off to do as he was told, getting a few of the campers to help along the way. Naruto then saw a large group of Hellhounds chase after Percy in order to stop him and the others from getting the injured into the ring of fire. "**I think not you rabid dogs, behold the Eye of Hecate, Wolf Attack**!" said Naruto as he pointed his shield at the Hellhounds, the top half of the shield slid up revealing a large red jewel that glowed with power then it fired three blasts of magical power that took the form of purple wolf heads.

Upon making contact with the Hellhounds the heads exploded and reduced the Hellhounds to gold dust. Naruto didn't get a moment to rest as a Hellhound jumped on him and started trying to bite his head off, he struggled to get the hound off of him but then a spear was shoved down its throat and it was electrocuted. Once the hound was turned to gold dust Naruto stood up and thanked Clarisse for her help, the two then went back to back and started killing any Hellhound that came near them. "This is getting bad, we're hurting their numbers but their hurting ours as well and we already had less than they did." said Clarisse.

"**You're right we need backup, where is Mr. D**?" asked Naruto. Since it was Mr. D's job to watch over the campers you'd think he would be here to fight if the camp was invaded by monsters.

"Mr. D doesn't care about our game so he usually goes to Olympus during our game, but to be honest I don't think he would help us even if he was here. And before you say it, I know that he's technically not supposed to be on Olympus unless it's a really important meeting or something like that but the gods see this game as a way to evaluate our skills so he's allowed up there during the game." said Clarisse.

"**Fine, I guess I'll have to call my own backup**." said Naruto. Clarisse looked at him confused by that until he sheathed his sword pointed his hand forward. "**Uthe Mejor Albedo, Seilah**!" called out Naruto. At his words a large purple magic circle appeared in front of him and caused everyone including the Hellhounds to stop, the campers stopped in order to see what was going on and the Hellhounds stopped because they could feel the power coming from the magic circle. From the magic circle came two women; the first woman was an other worldly beauty standing at 5'6 with pale skin, golden yellow eyes with vertical slit pupils, long and luscious jet black hair, two thick white horns protruding crookedly from her temples, a slender build, long smooth legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, jet black angel wings coming from her lower back, and large DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wears a form fitting pure white dress, silky white gloves that cover her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. This woman is Albedo, a succubus and the first monster Naruto ever created.

The second woman was also very beautiful standing at 5'5 with pale skin, purple eyes, long dark purple hair, two large gold looking horns coming from the sides of her head and pointing upward, on her forehead is a circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and multiple dots surrounding it, a slender build, long legs, wide hips, thick thighs, a narrow waist, perky E-cup breasts, and black markings on her biceps and shoulders. For clothes she wears a white hair band, a white cloth around her neck, a very revealing blue leopard printed kimono top, a thick decorative yellow ribbon tied wrapped around her waist and tied behind her back, and a thigh high black socks that revealed her heels and toes. This woman is Seilah, a demon and the second monster Naruto has created.

Upon seeing Albedo and Seilah there were different reactions, the Hellhounds took cautious steps back and whimpered in fear as they could feel the power coming off of Albedo and Seilah, the older male campers seemed to lost in the beauty they were looking at because if it wasn't for their extra features they would have sworn that Albedo and Seilah were goddesses, the daughters of Aphrodite were jealous of their chests, Chiron was worried that Naruto had just summoned monsters and ones he had never heard of before, and Annabeth was curious on what was going to happen next.

As soon as Albedo and Seilah laid their eyes on Naruto they got down on one knee and bowed their heads to Naruto. "You called for us Lord Naruto, how may we serve you?" asked Albedo, her voice being soft and melodious yet seductive at the same time.

"**Albedo, Seilah, lend me your strength and help me destroy these Hellhounds**!" said Naruto.

"Your will be done Lord Naruto!" the girls said at the same time. Albedo was then covered in a bright light and when it dimmed she was covered in black plate armor with a unique helm and a black battle axe in her hand. Faster than most could follow Albedo blurred around the field and cut down every Hellhound within sight, the Hellhounds stood no chance against her speed and strength.

The campers then found the swords and spears they were carrying yanked from their hands by an invisible force, looking to Seilah they found that she was the one causing this as every time she moved her hands the weapons moved in response. Using the weapons that she now controlled Seilah used to slice and stab every Hellhound that wasn't already killed by Albedo. Seilah was so focused on killing the Hellhounds in front of her that she left her back open which a Hellhound took advantage of and pounced at her, the hound never made it to its target though as it was pierced through the brain by Naruto's saber.

"**Seilah remember what I told you, never focus too much on what's in front of you otherwise you'll leave yourself open to attacks from behind**." said Naruto before firing off another **Wolf Attack**.

"I'm sorry Lord Naruto, please forgive my incompetence. I shall endeavour to serve you better in the future." said Seilah before using her powers to lift up four Hellhounds and then pulling out their insides. Naruto simply grunted in acknowledgement as he already knew there was no point in arguing with her, both she and Albedo always wanted to be perfect in his eyes even though he knew there was no such thing as perfection.

The battle didn't last too much longer thanks to the help from Albedo and Seilah, with the Hellhounds gone he dispelled the ring of fire around the injured and younger campers. "**Power Down**!" said Naruto dispelling his armor, shield, and saber before falling onto one knee. Even with his large reserves of magic using his armor, summoning both Albedo and Seilah, using the **Protego Diabolica** spell, and multiple Wolf Attacks really took their toll on him.

"Are you alright Lord Naruto?" asked Albedo now out of her armor due to the Hellhounds being gone.

"I'm fine Albedo I just used a lot of magic." said Naruto.

"You should rest and refill your reserves Lord Naruto." said Seilah.

"I will but not now, we need to check on everyone else and then there are still the three large Hellhounds I have contained." said Naruto as he stood up and made his way over to the three contained Hellhounds.

"What do you plan to do with them Lord Naruto?" asked Albedo.

"Well Circe once told me that she at one point wanted a Hellhound for a pet, I think these big healthy ones will make a nice gift for my dear sister." said Naruto. Seeing Naruto the Hellhounds clawed at their magical cages and snarled at him but Naruto ignored this as he held his hands towards them. "**Tame**!" said Naruto as magical circles appeared on the Hellhounds' heads and glowed dimly. Naruto tried closing his hands into fists but was met with resistance, he continued to try closing his hands and as he did so the magic circles began to glow brighter. When he finally closed his hands into fists the magic circles glowed a bright neon purple before disappearing and the Hellhounds became much more docile.

"Naruto, why haven't you done away with the Hellhounds?" asked Chiron as he trotted up followed by Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. Albedo and Seilah glared at Chiron for questioning their lord like that but Naruto raised his hand and stopped them from saying anything.

"I have other plans for these three." said Naruto before with a snap of his fingers the cubes containing the Hellhounds shattered. Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and the other campers around tensed up but were surprised when the hounds just sat there. Naruto then grabbed his necklace and focused his magic into it, it glowed for a few moments before it projected an image of Circe's head and shoulders.

[Ah Brother, it's good to hear from you.]- said Circe.

[Hey Circe, where are you right now?]- asked Naruto.

[I'm in my office, why?]- asked Circe.

[I want you to go outside, I'll be sending you some gifts soon.]- said Naruto.

[What gifts could you be sending me that requires that I go outside?]- asked Circe.

[Just trust me on this you'll want to be outside for this.]- said Naruto.

[Fine, I'll go outside. Send the gifts and I'll call you when I get them.]- said Circe before her image disappeared showing that she hung up.

Naruto turned to the three Hellhounds that were patiently sitting there watching him, he held his hand out and casted is next spell. "**Uthe Sastos**!" said Naruto as a large purple magic circle appeared in front of the Hellhounds. "Go, your new mistress awaits you." said Naruto. The Hellhounds simply got up and walked through the portal which closed behind them.

**CIRCE'S ISLAND**

Circe was standing outside in an open field waiting for these gifts her brother was sending her. It was then that a large portal appeared in front of her and three huge Hellhounds walked. At first she tensed up, thinking this was Naruto getting back at her for teasing him about that girl he met in Vegas but then she noticed how docile they were acting. Then to her surprise the Hellhounds bowed to her, it was then that she figured out was going on. Her sweet and loving little brother remembered how she wanted a Hellhound as a pet and he got her three big healthy ones and from what she was seeing they were females.

She stood there for a few moments just staring at the hounds before she squealed loudly and ran to the hounds and hugged all three of their heads. "Oh I love you three so much already that I feel like I'm going to explode! I'm going to spoil the three of you rotten and love you until the end of time." said Circe.

**WITH NARUTO**

It's been a few minutes since Naruto sent the Hellhounds to Circe and now his necklace was flashing, tapping it Circe appeared with a large smile on her face. [Naruto you are the greatest little brother a girl could ask for, I love them sooooo much!]- said Circe.

[I'm glad you like them.]- said Naruto.

[Where did you even get them from?]- asked Circe.

[They were part of a pack that was summoned to attack the camp.]- said Naruto before he could stop himself, he regretted saying that right after.

[WWHHHAAATTTT!? WHO DID IT!?]- asked Circe with unholy rage burning in her eyes. She was ready to destroy the whole camp in order to get the one person that had dared to endanger her precious little brother.

[Calm down Sis, we don't know who did this yet but I'm sure Chiron will be looking into it. You also don't need to worry about me as I'm fine, plus I summoned Albedo and Seilah here.]- said Naruto.

[Good at least I know those two will protect you. Well again thank you for the gifts and be safe.]- said Circe before her image disappeared.

"Well we played a game, Percy was claimed, fought off a monster invasion, nobody on our side died, and Circe loved her gifts. I'd say today was a good day, I'm going to go rest now." said Naruto as he walked off with Albedo and Seilah following him.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 3, I hope you liked it. This chapter we saw the capture the flag game, Percy was claimed, and the campers fought off an invasion of Hellhounds. We got to see Naruto use some spells, put on his armor, and summon Albedo and Seilah. Remember I said that a lot of the spells will come from Harry Potter because a lot of the spells in Percy Jackson don't have a name. Also Naruto can use his magic either with his hands or his sword, he has no need or a wand. When to either Annabeth or Rachel I'm seeing you guys leaning more towards Annabeth now. Now when it comes to the Harem I'm still not telling you guys everyone that's in it and I'm not telling you who I'm considering, but I will give you one more person that is for sure in the harem. Remember to suggest whoever you want for the harem, race and pantheon does not matter.

Really Important for me to say, Albedo and Seilah are stronger than Naruto, for now anyway. Despite this they are fiercely loyal to him and will only ever question his orders if those orders put him in danger. In fact you'll see just how strong their loyalty to him is in the next chapter.

Also feel free to suggest any type of monster you want to see Naruto make, if it comes from a show, book, or whatever be sure to tell me so I can look it up.

**Harem**

Reyna, Hylla, Clarisse, Albedo, Seilah, Calypso

**Naruto's created monsters**

Albedo (Overlord), Seilah (Fairy Tail), more to be revealed as the story continues

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
